battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset/Gallery
Nickel is slapped.png|IT'S BRAKE AT FLAKE!! Beep's Elimination.jpg|Beep at elimination Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.36.21 AM.png|Man, Machine, and Nature Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.42.14 AM.png|Roboty is safe LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png|Leafy being eliminated Screenshot (117).png|Leafy being eliminated daylight.jpg black hole swing.jpg Gelatin BFB 3.png|Everyone pointing at Gelatin. FourEnergyBeam.png|Four's Energy Beam. GelatinDiesLol.png|Gelatin hit by Four's energy Beam Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png|I think Gelatin should stop throwing forks everywhere ... INSWIND.png|Team Ice Cube on the swing and donut talking to his teammates BALLONNY YOU NO KNOW TDAT.png|Angry at Balloony bALLONYKILLEARTH.png bandicam 2017-12-09 12-53-49-690.jpg|Free Food on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-17-933.jpg|BEEP on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-21-156.jpg|Death PACT on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-53-550.jpg|Team Ice Cube on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-57-756.jpg|A better name than that on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-01-084.jpg|iance on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-05-581.jpg|The Losers on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-08-698.jpg|bleh on their swings bandicam 2017-12-09 12-59-14-075.jpg|"Horgly worgly!" bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|4 make a silly face bandicam 2017-12-09 13-04-32-678.jpg|bleh being tired GO! GO! GOOO!.png bandicam 2017-12-09 13-05-27-036.jpg|team ice cube after explosion Let's transform.jpg Fanny on a swing.jpg Clock is too fast.jpg Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Taco is out!.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.36.19 AM.png|Firey smirks at Leafy's elimination Injured bomby.png 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png Barf Bag Science.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.41.29 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.40.57 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.40.29 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.39.46 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.18.26 AM.png|Gelatin throws forks Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.19.57 AM.png|Barf Bag does not care about this topic because she is wiggling her arms Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.25.51 AM.png|Death P.A.C.T. is not doing a good job Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.28.54 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.29.06 AM.png|anti fork Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.30.24 AM.png|Who did that?? Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.31.04 AM.png|Oh! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.34.41 AM.png|Aah. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.35.31 AM.png|Woody is safe Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.41.17 AM.png|Wait, that's what a man looks like? Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.43.51 AM.png|Spin all the way around 50 times to win Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.44.37 AM.png|I've had enough of that, Lightning! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.45.54 AM.png|You didn't obey me! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.47.57 AM.png|I AM here! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.49.22 AM.png|Wait a second .. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.49.35 AM.png|Perhaps we'll never see dear Tacoey ever again... Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.52.48 AM.png|Taco was probably recovered Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.55.01 AM.png|Sounds dirty. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.56.09 AM.png|HOLYROLYPOLYCRAWLYGUACAMOLE!! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.09.13 AM.png|I can break out of here. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.11.18 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.13.00 AM.png|I'M OUT!! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.31 AM.png|So convenient ... Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.49 AM.png|I don't get tired. announcer cameo.png|The announcer on Barf Bag's board Barf Bag's Science Board.png|Barf Bag's Science Board I'm so exicted to start preventing death!.png|"I'm so excited to start preventing death!" IMG_7677.JPG 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four is happily shooting lasers at Gelatin. bandicam 2017-12-10 17-27-50-549.jpg|TACO IS OUT YOYLECAKE! (Does she and her team look happy enough to celebrate?) BFB UFE 3.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.03.19 PM.png|The Losers! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.05.54 PM.png|Team Ice Cube! and Bleh Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.08.55 PM.png|Wanna go back inside? Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.12.22 PM.png|We could totally do the same thing but with Cloudy! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.14.07 PM.png|What? That's lazy! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.14.48 PM.png|You've always helped me out during times of distress! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.16.18 PM.png|It's technically working ... Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.16.37 PM.png|DAY-LIGHT SA-VINGS ! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.18.45 PM.png|Black Hole ... Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.19.12 PM.png|Aw, shucks. Storyboard Gelatin dies storyboard.jpeg DQl1tAQUIAE 7q8.jpg I'm out storyboard.jpg|Michael's direction on the storyboard for Taco saying “I'm out” Voting instructions storyboard.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries Category:Episode Galleries